Helix 4X
by Arche De Katze
Summary: Rated R just to be safe. Takes place before Pitch Black. Just read to get the rest.(Complete and Sequel now up)
1. Chapter 1

I felt the merc ship shake as it touched down on Helix 4X, Maximum Security Slam. I pretty much knew what to expect; Helix was a place to put the bad asses to forget about them. Right up there with Butcher Bay. The three mercs, who had been my "guides" on this little trip, walked past my little makeshift cell, whispering amongst themselves, looking over at me, cuffed and chained to the wall. What I wouldn't give to tell them off. Damn gag.

_'Just wait Arc; you'll get your chance. Protocol here couldn't have changed too much.'_

Two of the mercs come over to my cell while the other pushes a button to lower the hanger. There were voices outside as the lead guy leaves. Probably talking about money, greedy bastards. One merc in front of me holds a gun pointed at my head as the other unlocks the chains.

"Stand up girly." He orders. I stand calmly and the guy with the gun shifts uneasily. "Now walk. The better you act, the sooner you never have to see us again." He leads me out of the cell and down the ramp.

A guard meets us down on the ground and looks me over. "You were told to get rid of those." He states, pointing to the choke chain around my neck with a gold tag attached to it.

"The lock in the back needs a key. We tried to break it but it shocked us." A hand on my back shoves me forward into the main building and the metal door closes behind me.

The light was dim in the main room and security was tighter than it use to be.

_'They wouldn't have doubled the guards just for me would they? I mean, my escape wasn't that big.'_

Several guards circle me with shock sticks and guns as the lead merc takes out my gag. They move me over to a counter and take that little picture for that file of mine. The mercs seem overjoyed as they take the money and hand over the key to the rest of my chains. Without a second glance my way, they walk out.

"Arche De Katze, they finally caught you."

I let a smile appear on my face. I would know that voice anywhere. "I think I gave them a good run. What picture did you give to the news people?" I turn towards the voice. Josh Findley hadn't changed much. He was of Mexican origin from old Earth standing about five foot six. His short, once brown, hair was now bleached white. He walked up to me, calmer than the others but he wasn't stupid, he knew my crimes well.

"It was a decent one, before you dyed those blue streaks in your hair. Hold out your arms." I followed his instructions and he undid my chains. "Will you be staying longer then two days this time?" he asks jokingly.

"Are your people going to make the same mistakes?"

"Not this time."

"Then it could be while." Josh takes out his shock stick. God I hate those things. Bad enough I get fifty thousand volts when I try to take off the chain around my neck. "Is that really necessary Josh?"

"You know protocol. Come on." He walks beside me down a hall, five other guards following us.

"I don't remember walking this far last time."

"Law says for your crimes, you get to be in the "pound me in the ass" part of this facility. But because you should be in a Juvenal hall, we have to make sure you don't die the first hour."

"Joshy, I'm going to be eighteen in a few days."

"It doesn't matter. We take you to the bad side of this place and leave you there. After that you can leave that area and find an empty cell somewhere else."

I laugh and cross my arms, "What if I don't want to move? What if I like being one of the bad asses?"

Josh makes that annoying sighing sound; I hate it when he does that. "You're not the big bad here anymore."

"Aw, all these guards aren't for me?" My ears pick up familiar yelling up ahead. I can barely make out a door at the end of the hall. "So I guess I should make a good first impression first, huh?" I ask looking back at the guards following us. Josh grabs my arm before we enter the room making me turn toward him quickly. I instinctively let my bad side slip and he quickly lets go of me and steps back. What can I say; I don't like people who are sending me back to slam touching me.

I watch him gather himself before he starts talking, "Arc." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Arc, the guards here don't care if you beat or even kill another inmate, that's how we get room, they kill each other off and we let them. They call it survival of the fittest. I call it murder but I'm the only one here with a conscious. If you attack a guard, they won't stand for it. They could kill you or leave you bleeding on the floor for the murderers and rapists."

"Or what I think could happen will."

One of the guards starts yelling at us. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

Josh opens the door and holds it open for me. _'It's as dark as hell down there.'_ There are a few dim lights leading halfway down but the light doesn't travel far and is swallowed by the darkness of the cells. I absent-mindedly put my hand on Josh's shoulder and feel him tense. Keeping my eyes on the abyss I whisper to him, "Don't come in after me." My fingers close around the shock stick, pulling it unnoticed from its holder on Josh's leg. _'I still got it. Ok Arc, you've killed before, this isn't different.'_

I walk into the hall, the screams and cries instantly dying down to whispers and snickers. Looking up I find out that there are more cells on the floor above me and I can barely make out the dark figures standing behind the railing watching me. My eyes travel from one dark cell to the next. None of them had doors and the hinges they might have once held were broken and rusted.

'_Why were they just standing there watching? If they don't do what I think they will, then this plan won't work.'_ I slow my pace as we reach the last light. _'Why are they still pushing me?'_ Every one of the alarms in my head is screaming and I start panicking. _'No, panic is bad. Panic is bad. Panic is ba...'_ "Ah!" Pain floods my body, spreading like fingers from the middle of my back. I fall to my knees as the guard removes his shock stick. His foot hits my side knocking me to the ground.

"Get up kid." He kicks me again. "I said get up!"

'_Ok, new plan.'_ I lunge at the guard, tackling him and knocking the shock stick away. I ball up my fist and begin beating the guy, blood from his nose and mouth covering my hand. Cheering erupts from everywhere, but it stops as I hear a buzzing. My body gives a quick twitch and I'm on my back with another shock stick being pressed into my gut. The new guard standing over me smiles evilly and hits me across the face again and again with the shock stick. He jams it into my neck, waking up the parts of my brain that were failing. I grab the hidden shock stick I took from Josh and push it hard into the guard's eye. He falls back on to the ground, screaming in pain and clawing at his eye socket. Taking shaky breaths there is a strong taste of copper in my mouth. I spit a little blood out and look around. Random prisoners had left their cells and were attacking the guards. I am pretty much in the dark now, past where the lights ended. I lean against the metal bars of a cell near the doorframe and wipe the blood from my mouth.

"Did you have fun?" a rough voice in the cell behind me asks.

The question makes me smirk, despite the small drop of blood running down my right cheek from a cut the guard who hit me. "Yeah." There was a hint of laughter in my voice that I had failed to hide. I stay sitting, still leaning against the cell despite the guy behind me. _'I'm bleeding from several places; I'm too tired to care about safety.'_ Turning my head slightly I feel another twinge of pain. I reach my hand to the skin on my neck around the chain and pull away feeling the sting of charred flesh. "Fuck." I whisper to myself. I haven't had a burn that bad in a while.

"Where'd that bitch go?" The voice makes me turn fast, despite the pain. Somehow the guards have regained control. Only two are still in one piece while the other three are bleeding and limping to the door. One guy pulls out his gun. "Find the whore and kill her!"

"Oh, Fuck." I struggle to stand but my legs wont work. They check every cell, getting closer. _'Any closer and not even the shadows will help.'_ I struggle to move but a strong arm wraps itself around my waist and pulls me into the darkness of the cell behind me. A hand comes down over my mouth as weight settles on top of me. The arm leaves my waist and pins my wrists in an iron grip against my chest. The guy onto of me bends down so I can feel his warm breath on my neck, so close to my ear. The knees on either side of me tighten, making me squirm, trying to get away from this pervert.

The husky voice from before whispers in my ear, "Quit moving kid." I stop and hear the guards coming close. The guy nuzzles my neck, inhaling right above the burn, causing my breath to catch in my chest. A flashlight clicks on somewhere nearby in the hall. The hand moves off my mouth to the back of my head, the fingers tangling in my hair, just as the guard walks to the cell. The beam of light scans over me and the guy, the shadow from his body hiding my face from the guard. A low growl sounds from the guy's chest causing me to shiver and the guard to move the flashlight away and walk back down the hall.

"Come on Jake, she's probably gone by now." The footsteps get fainter until finally the door clanks, signaling that the guards were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank my editor and my first reviewer. I wanted to post one a day but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy.

(A bit of funny info. When ever I write something for this story I listen to only 2 songs "Getting Away with Murder" and "Duality". Listen to those for the best effect.)

* * *

The yells and screams from before returned just as quickly as they had left. The heavy body on top of me vanished and I stumble backwards. Coming to a wall, I sit up and stared into the darkness, trying to find the guy. _'Where is he? Damn it. Where's a light when you need it?'_ I lay my head back against the wall and close my eyes, sighing, letting myself calm down. The soft steps of boots in the cell cause me to get on my guard again. I listen again but the sound had stopped. I get to my feet shakily, the feeling beginning to return to my legs giving them that painful tingling feeling. The pain in my stomach and side is agonizing as I attempt to follow the wall to the hall.

"If you go out there, they'll kill you."

I stop, feeling him standing behind me. "The guards are gone."

"I don't mean the guards."

I turn towards him and look at him for the first time. The first things I see are his eyes. They reflect the little light there is, making them look like mercury. He's wearing a black tank top with black pants and combat boots, the tank top showing off his muscles well. _'Intimidating. Well, whatever keeps you alive.'_ "Listen, I'm tired. And that little trick you pulled? Thanks, but now I feel like I need a shower, so I'll need to remember where that is."

He takes a few steps towards me, "I didn't do it for you. I saw a chance at getting you under me and took it."

Forgetting everything that has ever kept me alive, I take a step towards him, (which didn't really do anything considering I'm half his size) pure hate glowing in my eyes. _'Don't do it Arc. It's a mistake to even think it.'_ "If you ever touch me again," _'Bad Arc! Bad!'_ "I'll kill you." _'Here we go again.'_

His eyes are suddenly very frightening and hard to look at. I withdraw the step I took but he just advances on me. "You think you can take me on?"

I can't let himthink I'm weak or afraid.What do I do, what do I do?_'Just don't get in any deeper.'_ "I've killed more threatening people." _'I said don't!' _A flicker of light off metal catches my eye, giving me only a split second to react, jumping back as a shiv slices the air in front of my neck. _"Ok, he's trying to kill me time to leave."_ I bolt from the cell and hurry down the hall.

I stop, realizing that the light has gotten further and further away and that he isn't anywhere near me. I walk cautiously back towards the cell as my eyes adjust to the light, allowing me to see the outlines of people in cells as I pass. I slow down as his cell gets closer and closer. On my left, the only empty cell in this hall. I hear the scraping of metal on rock in the next cell over. His cell. The sound is an odd mix of irritation and comfort. Stepping into the cell, there is a small mattress on the floor against the wall and the smell of death lingers around that same wall. I walk over and pick up one side, dragging it to the other wall, able to hear the guy sharpening his shiv better, and push it into the corner. I sit on the cot, my back against the wall, concentrating on my breathing and trying to close out all the sounds. I inhale the rancid smell of slam and pull my knees against my chest, resting my chin on them. There's a sound, someone coming. The steps move into the cell. _'I don't have time for this shit.' _I look up at him and he stops. He is a little bigger than me, his dark brown hair covering the top of his ears and his baby blue eyes scanning over my body. "I'm kinda tired right now, why don't you go away and come back tomorrow or never. Both of those are fine with me."

He takes a few more steps towards me, "Come on girly, don't be mean. I just thought you might need a big guy to show you around you know?"

"I don't need a big guy for anything. Anyways I've been here before, probably longer then you."

"By that little stunt you pulled, I'm guessing you've never been in this side of a slam."

I turn toward him, annoyed. "And why would you think that?"

"You decided that the first guy you would bitch at would be Billy Badass over there." He motions to the next cell over.

"He started it. Fucker shouldn't touch people."

"You don't know him do ya?"

"Nope, don't want to either."

"The way you pissed him off, you might want to watch your back. His name's Riddick, the big bad around here."

"I was the big bad before him."

The guy laughs, "Kid, he was the big bad before you were born." The mattress sags some as he sits and an arm slips around my shoulders.

"What the Fuck!" I shove him backwards and get to my feet.

"Come on girly, behave." He reaches out for me but I dodge him, grabbing his wrist and twist and pull, hearing a snap and a scream. I kick him out of my cell and he walks off whimpering.

I go back to my cot and curl up on my side, eyes wide open. _'Don't give out on me now Arc, you have to stay strong.'_ I let out a trembling breath and start to shiver.

A voice speaks from the other corner of my cell, "That was a bad mistake kid, breaking his wrist and letting him live."

I jump and sit up, "Just giving him a warning. If he tries anything like that again, he'll be dead."

"If he tries anything like that again then he'll bring his friends. Now everyone is going to want a piece of you."

I shift some, "Does that everyone include you?"

"Yeah, later on. But right now it would be too easy. Proved that back at my cell."

"You didn't cut me."

"Didn't have to. Anyways you already made two mistakes."

"I made two mistakes? Wow, I must have some bad luck huh?"

Riddick steps closer to my cot. "Your first mistake was taking the cell next to mine."

I suppress a yawn. _'That is enough; I'm too tired for this.' _"Are you done?"

Riddick smiles and walks to the hall, turning back he makes one last statement, "I wouldn't go to sleep if I were you. What the guy said was true, a girl alone here won't last long without a protector."

Once I hear the sharpening of the shiv in his cell, I curl back into a ball on my cot and fidget with the gold dog tag around my neck until sleep beats me down and takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

It couldn't have been more than ten minuets before a sudden weight on top of me woke me suddenly. A large form straddles my waist, and a hand comes down over my mouth as the other begins snaking up my shirt. Everything in my mind tells me to scream for help but then the realization hits me. _'If you screamed for help, someone might come to help the guy or if they kill the guy then they might just pick up where he started. No heroes among killers.' _The hand over my mouth presses down, making it hard to breathe. _'Come on think! You can't just lay here.'_ I take a deep breath and play dead. My breathing stops and I force my heart beat to slow as much as possible. The hands freezes then continues, the hand around my mouth no longer suffocating me. I make my move and sink my teeth into his palm until I taste blood. He pulls his hand away from my bloody mouth and backhands me across the face, where the guard had struck me, with his good hand. I wince in pain and spit out blood, my blood. He hits me again, this time his hand balled into a fist. I yelp in pain as his fist comes in contact with my cheek. Blood drips from my nose and from the corner of my mouth. The heavy body is quickly gone and I hear noise in the middle of the cell, muffled yells then something heavy falling to the floor. I roll over and spit a mouth full of blood and the chunk of flesh from the guy's hand onto the floor. My jaw aches and I'm sure that there will be one hell of a bruise on my face tomorrow. Someone settles on the small cot with me and I gasp and back up, not able to stand.

"You went to sleep didn't you?" a deep voice asks.

I gently rub my jaw. _'Not broken, but a lot of torn skin on the inside of my cheek.'_ "I was dead tired."

"You almost _were_ dead. That guy could have hit a lot harder if he really wanted to. He probably wanted you alive."

"What is it with people hitting my face?"

Riddick stands and starts walking towards the hall. He stops and looks back at me, "You coming?" I look up at him, a little confused about what he is saying. Riddick shrugs, "Whatever, but the offer is for tonight only. You'll know where I'll be." He vanishes from sight leaving me sitting in the dark. I quickly wipe the dried blood from my nose and spit out the last of the blood, then leave my cell behind going to Riddick's.

I hesitate before stepping into the darkness, then I just walk in. I look around and jump as a large hand rests on the small of my back, "So you made up your mind?"

I spin around and back away from the hand. "What did I say about touching? Anyways, you pretty much save my ass twice then offer me to stay with you, so what the hell." My head is spinning. I hadn't slept more than an hour in weeks and that mixed with being beaten and punched and violated is just too much. A small tremor shoots through my body causing a mini seizure to shake me. I feel him close to me again as the world starts folding in around me. "I think I need to sit down." His strong arms wrap around my waist, holding me up as I collapse.

My eyes open slowly. I reach a hand up and rub my right eye only to pull it back as a stab of pain rips through the side of my face. I roll onto my back, my eyes tightly shut. "Mother fucker." I whisper to myself.

"Its just a bruise and its your own fault." Riddick says, sitting on the edge of the cot looking over at me.

"Its not my fault. It's the bastard that tried to rape me. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. You twitched a few times, Arc, don't know what the fuck was up with that."

"Just some stupid problem with my nerves from being electrocuted so many times." I stop and go over what he had just said. "What did you call me?"

"Your names' Arc. Says so on that little tag of yours." I reach up and clutch the golden tag as he recites the words printed on it. "Arche De Katze - M57 Ring Nebula, Lyra – Helix 4X Max. Security. What I don't get is how a kid was sent to slam."

"None of your business." I shiver and hug my knees to my chest."

"Twitches?"

"Cold." He was suddenly close to me, warmth radiating off him as he closes the gap, his body against mine. Paranoia hits me and the warmth doesn't matter. "Get off me." I push him and scoot away. "Not gonna let you get another chance to get me under you."

He sits back, and I feel him watching me, "I'm going to get it out of you. It'll be easier if you just tell me rather than having me force it out of ya." I keep quiet, suppressing memories. "So tell me about who raped you."


	4. Chapter 4

I shrug, "I don't know, just some guy who snuck into my cell."

"I mean last time. It's happened before. That's why you're so jumpy."

"I'm jumpy because it's a bunch of murderers who are trying to fuck me."

"Who was it? A guard? One of the mercs that brought you in?"

My eyes widen but I keep them off Riddick. "He's dead now, so it doesn't matter."

"That's not why you were sent here though. That would only get you minimum security." I feel the warmth of his body off to my side, half behind me. I start to stand but his hands grip my waist and pull me back down. "I haven't gotten my answer yet."

'_Just fuckin tell him. I cant take this!'_ "Let me go and I'll tell ya."

I hear him snicker, "Tell me and I wont make you stay with me."

I think for a second, feeling his inhale and exhale as he holds me tight against him, his fingers running over the skin on my arms. "I was a ship jumper when I was little. Sneaking onto any ship that was heading the way I wanted to go. I made a mistake and picked a bad ship. They caught me, and one of them raped me for most of the trip." I can see it all playing out in my mind, like I was there again. "The last week of the trip I got a knife and killed the guy. Then I took out another and another until the crew was dead." I sigh, why am I even telling this guy? "I docked the ship by myself and got out of there as fast as I could but a guard and camera got a good look at me before I could make a clean escape. A while later some mercs picked me up and brought me here for the first time. Before dropping me off, one of them thought it would be funny to put this chain around my neck. He locked it and literally ate the key. I lost my mind and attacked him, grabbing the knife from his belt. I killed him and tried to find the key but the other mercs beat me and decided that they should just give me to the cops." Another shake runs over me and Riddick pulls me closer. "I was here for two days until some merc made a deal with a guard that since it hadn't been released that I was caught, the guard could hand me over to the merc and he could take me to another slam, get the reward and split it with the guard. As soon as I got out I killed him and took his ship. They caught me a few days ago and here I am." I sigh again, _'A load off my chest, that felt pretty good.'_ "Now will you let go of me?"

"Kid, I'm not holding you."

I look around and find myself leaning back against him, both of his arms at his sides, staring down at me. _'Kill the fucker!'_ I push him and stand up, "You son of a bitch." I aim a kick at him but he grabs my foot, throwing me off balance as he twists my leg, making me hit the ground on my stomach. I start to get up but his knee settles on my back, holding me down. A he takes a handful of my hair and pulls my head up, the cold metal of his shiv pressing against my neck. My hands fly to the weapon clawing at it.

"If you ever try that again, I'll slit your throat."

I let out a growl but stop fighting. _'I'm not going to die in a slam at his hand.'_ "Get off me."

"You gonna behave?"

"Bite me." He presses the flat of the knife harder against my neck. _'Just say ok. Quit trying to be the big bad again, he beat you to it.' _"Ok. Now get off." _'So what's the big plan? Just going to let him walk all over you? You cant over power him but you can out run him. You have been able to out run everyone so far. Except those Mercs, but they cheated.'_ Feeling the weight lift off my back, I flip over and push him away, scuttling back to the cot. I hear his footsteps in the dark moving towards me and I follow the sound with my eyes, looking for anything that could show me his exact location. I move to the edge as his full weight settles along the length of the mat. I hear him give a tired sigh and a couple of cracks as he pops his neck.

"Wanna join me?"

"Thought you said not to go to sleep."

"That's only for people who can't protect themselves, like you. I sleep light." I stand up and move over to the doorway, looking down the hall. A tremor runs through me and I grip the tag. "Cold?" His voice asks from the darkness.

"You wish." I slide down to the floor and lean against the bars. _'Day one. At least I lived.'_


	5. Chapter 5

I wait as long as I can, my eyes scanning the hall and my ears listening back in the cell. _'So bored, cant focus.'_ I look into the darkness of the cell and slowly stand up. I back out of the cell and head down the hall towards the door, refusing the instinct to look into the cells but continuously looking over my shoulder. I open the door and stride down the hall, reminding me of when I was little and would wander around the loading docks. It only takes a few turns to get into memorable atmosphere. It is relatively well lit compared to the cells where Riddick stays and I follow the same steps I took the first day to find the mess hall. A long line of inmates wraps around the outside of the crowded room. _'You can take being hungry for a while longer.' _I wander around the tables, feeling tons of eyes watching me as I move. _'Its about time I found a familiar face.' _I smile and move quietly to the last table, taking a seat beside a tall guy, watching him eat and ignore me. His light skin shows a few scars along his hands and arms but I know that those don't have anything to do with why he's here. His short black hair is cut close to his head, but not quite as close as Riddick's, and his eyelids keep closed, keeping me from seeing his dark brown eyes. He is still young, probably in his early twenties, his dark skin looking darker than it really is against his white shirt and light pants. I sigh trying to make him look at me but he doesn't even budge. _'A bit to sure of himself.'_ I peer into the bowl in front of him, not quiet knowing what it is. _'Looks kinda like those Raman Noodles I use to make. Hum.'_ "So? Can I have some or not? I mean I thought I could get some well deserved food from an old friend instead of standing in that long ass line." His eyes open and he looks over at me. _'At least that got his attention.' _

"It's about time you got back here." He pushes the bowl over to me and I pick up the fork, pushing the contents around in the liquid.

I take a huge mouthful and force myself to swallow. I cringe, "Well, it looked good."

"You'll get use to it." He says pushing the bowl to me when I try to give it beck. He looks at me weird before lightly grabbing my chin and turning my head to get a better look at my face. "What happened to you?"

"I tried to make a name for myself and it didn't really work."

"Who did it to you?" He asks, brushing a thumb over the bruised skin lightly.

I laugh, "Which time?"

He looks at me seriously, "Who has hurt you? All of them."

"Take it easy Aaron, most of them are either dead or really hurt." _'Or still asleep.'_

You should stay with me tonight or until you find somewhere else. Where were you staying?"

"Oh, down in the heavy security which as a matter of fact doesn't have very good security."

"You were alone in the dark?! For how long?!"

"A few hours, I don't know. I was asleep." He gives me a shocked look. "Its alright. Nothing bad happened, see I'm still in one piece." I take another bite of noodles, "Hum, not so bad the second time. Out of place movement catches my eye. _'Riddick.'_ I keep my head down as he walk towards me but he just passes behind me. I let out a breath I was holding and continue eating.

"His names Riddick." Aaron says. "The guy who just passed by."

"Never heard of him." I lie, seeming uninterested.

Aaron seems surprised, "Really? Wow, you're the first. That guy has killed more people then any one else in this hell hole." He glances over at Riddick who is sitting alone eating his food.

'_Sit and listen, Arc. Learn all you can.'_ "Really?" I say, uninterested.

"Word is, they found him as a babe in a liquor store dumpster, his own cord wrapped around his neck." I shoot a quick glance at Riddick. "Too bad whoever did it didn't finish the job. Would have saved the lives of a ton of people."

I grin, "And you've always cared about others, huh Aaron?"

"Hey, I'm one of the few here who's never killed anyone. I've never had a problem with people." He states defensively.

"Yeah, you're just a money hungry loser who will do anything for a buck." I laugh. "Even grab a few hundred people's life savings straight from the bank. Then you take the bank it came from."

"Shut the fuck up!" he lunges at me in the rage that got him sent here but I stand up and grab his arm, pulling him off balance and grabbing the base of his skull, slamming his forehead once hard against the table. I let go of him and he holds himself up, one hand on the table and the other holding his head.

'_A little concussed are we?'_ "You watch yourself Aaron, don't let that temper get the better of you." I sigh and help him back into his chair, only then noticing everyone is looking at me. Everyone but Riddick. _'Where is Riddick?'_ His bowl and seat had been abandoned. _'Oh well, at least he didn't see this.' _I look at Aaron, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. Are you going to do that again?"

"Not unless you attack me. Got to watch my ass. No show of weakness in this place." I look around at a few guys who are looking me over, eyes stopping over my ass and chest. "What is with the guys here? Are they all pervs?"

Aaron stands, "Think of it this way, its not often a young woman gets sent here. Especially since you're _so_ sexy." He rolls his eyes teasingly. We walk down out of the mess hall laughing, the people around us looking at us like we are more insane then they are.

"Oh come on Aaron. You know you want me." I walk ahead of him and turn around, to face him, moving my hands down my sides slowly and resting them on my hips.

"You wish. You're the opposite of my taste." He keeps walking and I just walk backwards in front of him.

"Don't be coy. I see how you long for me." I laugh, unable to stop. I just keep laughing and walking backwards until he starts laughing too.

"I long for you? You must be crazier then they thought. Maybe you should be in an asylum."

"Nah, if they sent me to an asylum, the way I act would drive they patients sane and they would loose all their business." He stops laughing and pulls me back to him, putting his arm over my shoulders.

"What the? Aaron?" I look up and see Riddick up ahead leaning against a wall, looking at his shiv. He tilts the metal catching the light just right to reflect it at me. I swallow hard, freaked out._ 'Holy shit. How can he be so fuckin scary?' _

Aaron stops and starts to turn. I look over at him but he just whispers in my ear, "We'll go around. I don't want him near you, even if it looks like you're mine, he might not care and take you."

I shake my head, suddenly annoyed, "Come on Aaron, quit being a baby." I pull away from him and walk towards Riddick. I keep the same pace I had before Aaron stopped. I look up at Riddick as I get closer, his dark goggles over his eyes but I can tell he is watching me. I smile and shake my head. "You really know how to kill a party, Riddick." He gives me an amused look, and I think for a moment, "So to speak."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long to post. Its kinda funny. I've written all these awsome parts to this story that you will all love but now i'm just trying to link them together, and not doing too well. Well, here you go.

* * *

Riddick looks past me and I turn, "Aaron?" I look both ways down the hall. Empty. "That chicken shit left me." I say out loud before turning back to the big guy.

"Smart move on his part." His face is emotionless.

'_Don't bother. Probably wouldn't like what he's thinking any ways.' _I cross my arms, "So you think I should have followed him?"

He takes a step towards me. "Saved me the trouble of coming after you, though this is less fun.'

"What did I do this time?"

"You left with out my permission."

Disbelief. If it is showing on my face as much as I'm feeling it Riddick must be having a hard time keeping a straight face. "That's it? That's the reason you scared the hell out of me and chased off my only friend? God, I thought it was something important like me and Aaron were being followed, or a gang had targeted me to be Xed out, or even that my shoes were untied! I'm not your bitch! I haven't sold myself for protection and I wont!"

"You're not my bitch. Not only could I get better meat to fuck, I don't need someone slowing me down."

"Then what's with the 'permission' thing? You said it was a one time offer."

"I was only going to ask you once. You say ok then you stay with me in the cell, at least until you get some sense beat into you."

"And you would let me get attacked and beat or raped?"

"I wouldn't let you get raped, and the getting beat and attacked, not unless I was the one doing it."

I try to comprehend what he was talking about. "And what's the difference between me and one of the bitches around here?"

"The fact that you'll try to kill anyone who tries to take you. And you don't have to climb into some wannabe bad ass's bed to keep the others from jumping you."

He isn't acting like what I had heard, there has to be something else. I give him an expecting look. "The catch?" _'For all the shit he just threw at me, it must be big.'_

He relaxes back against the stone wall, "You stay with me and don't leave with out telling me where you are going and you do what I say, when I say with no questions."

That gets my attention, "Hold up, you're not my mother. I shouldn't have to tell you diddly squat about where I'm going or do anything you say."

"You going to run back to you little friend who ditched you after seeing me? Or you just gonna head back to you dark little cell next to mine where the guys are probably waitin' for you to come back?"

"What? You want me to go down into the dark with you where you have the advantage over me? I know what's with your eyes. I know what a shine job is and what it does for you." There is a long pause where I refuse to look at him. _'Big decision here Arc. What cha gonna do?' _I hear foot steps and look up seeing him walking back down the hall towards the lower levels. "Hey, where are you going?" I shout out to him but stay standing in my place.

"Last time I walked off, you followed me. Might as well give it a second try."

Just as I start to say something I hear distant footsteps and a voice call out behind me. "Hey you! Girl! Come here!"

Riddick keeps walking without turning around and I make my discion, hurrying after him. The steps seem to speed up then slow down as I reach Riddick, but don't stop. Now more like speed walking then running. I try to match his pace and do pretty well. Either that or he slowed down. I don't look up at him but talk low enough for him to hear with out the others behind us to hear. "If I wasn't a magnet for trouble, if I was lucky, I wouldn't be coming."

"If you were lucky, then the last time you got out of here, you wouldn't have gotten caught again."

The steps get closer, sounds like two, maybe three. I watch the floor as I walk, "I don't want to do this again..." A thick arm drapes over my shoulder and I give a glance at Riddick who doesn't even bother to look down at me, he just keeps his eyes forward and pulls me closer to him. _'This better not turn out to be another attempt to get me under him.'_ I almost smile then notice the steps coming up behind us. I try to stop myself but I end up looking over at them as they pass. Two guards, about 5'6 and only having shock sticks with them look me over hungrily. One of them grabs my arm and pulls me from Riddick.

He looks me right in the eye and talks in an urgent voice, "Are you Arc?"

"That depends, why do you care?"

The second guard takes out some handcuffs and opens them. "Doesn't matter. We can find out from our friend who requested you."

A hand grabs the guard's arm before he puts the cuffs on me, "You go back and tell your friend that if he wants her, he'll have to come and talk to me about it." He pushes the guard back and they look at each other for a few seconds before scowling at Riddick and turning around going back the way they came. Riddick turns towards me, "Happy now? Come on." We start down the hall once again, uninterrupted. Once it gets dim enough to where I can just barely see, I catch sight of one of his shivs in a homemade sheath on his back. Just too tempted, I try for it just to get a warning look and threat.

I step into the cell and move right to where the cot is and feel him moving around. "Are your goggles off?" A pair of black goggles land on my lap and smile turning them over in my hands. "Whats your vision like. I mean because of the shine job."

"Still good. All bright pinks and purples and some dark blues."

I nod like I understand and yawn sitting back.


	7. Chapter 7

'_When I find Aaron,'_ I think angrily as I march down the hall to the cafeteria, _'he's going to be in SO much trouble.'_ I rush through the door and hit someone, "Hey watch it!"

"Easy Arc, don't go crazy."

I look up at the guard who I had run into and roll my eyes, smiling. "Sorry Josh."

"Yeah you should be I sent some guys to pick you up so I could talk to you and you send them back scared out of their minds and not telling me what happened. I think you hurt their pride."

"Why did you send guards to fetch me? You should have come down to get me yourself or at least took into though what would happen to the two rookies you sent after me."

"Well they're rookies, they have to learn how to handle the inmates."

I glare at him, "I'll let that pass. But, God Josh, I think that coming after me with handcuffs was a stupid move, and in front of Riddick..."

"What about Riddick? What did he do to you? Are you ok?"

He continues with his ranting until I cant stand it anymore and pull him out into the hall, getting a few odd looks from guards and inmates alike. "Josh!" he stops. "Ok listen, I'm fine ok. I've had a hard time with some of the idiots around here and Riddicks' helped me out."

"Riddick doesn't help people unless he's wanting something in return."

"I know and what ever he wants, I'm not going to give it to him unless its good for me."

"You think you can control him? Your way over your head."

"Oh, shut up. You're bringing me down."

Josh smiles, "Well, I do have something that will make you very happy."

I look up at that smug look on his face, "Well, I always did like your surprises."

I look around at the old showers. "You're sure there aren't cameras or any other guards or inmates." I ask suspiciously looking around at the corners and stalls.

"Yep. Use to be a guard shower until they built a new one closer to the barracks. Inmates don't use it cause they still think we use it. Personally, I'm the only one who uses it. I don't trust the guys who shower together"

I sit on the floor and take off my boots and socks watching Josh blush and turn away, "Oh come on, you're the only guard here who turns red at an undressing girl." I laugh and stand up. "Just make sure no one comes in here ok?"

"Got cha." He gives thumbs up which he quickly puts down as I take off my shirt. He turns his back on me. "Why do you do that in front of me?"

"You're one of the girls my little Mexican friend." I step into the shower and turn on the hot water. "Oh thank god. No, Josh, you are a god."

"Yeah I know." He says cheerfully and I look around the corner to see him sitting on the floor, his back to the wall, and his eyes closed, smiling.

I go back to enjoying the water, not caring about the lack of soap or shampoo. Enough time under the water will take care of some of the grime. I start humming, the tune echoing off the tile walls.

"What music do you listen to?" Josh asks, obviously hearing me.

"Old music, classical. You wouldn't know it."

"What's it called?"

"Forsaken. Its by some guy named David Draman from a band called Disturbed."

"Hum. Wish I could hear it."

'_This is my chance' _"You can." I run my fingers through my hair, "Can you throw me a towel?"

An arm comes around into the shower holding a towel, "What do you mean I can?"

I take the towel. "I just have to get out of here and take you with me and..."

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Hold on a second. What do you mean 'get out of here'? You can't leave. You're in prison."

I turn off the water and start drying myself. "Josh, quit being a baby. I can't stay here, you know that." I speak as convincing as I can.

"No way! If I have to stay here, so do you."

"But you could come with me. We could take a ship and get out of here."

"Arche, I'm a prison guard. My job is to stop the convict, you, from escaping."

"Why don't they want me out?" I ask calmly.

"Because you killed a lot of people and are too dangerous to be out in society."

"I am not dangerous. We both know that. I could have gotten only a few years for self defense if it want for those other people who got in my way." I slip on my dirty clothes and get out of the shower.

I face Josh and wrap my hair up in the towel. "Either way, you're a murderer."

I shrug. "You would be too if they tried to do that to you. Kill or be killed."

"Make sure your hair is dry and go back to your cell." He turns and leaves me standing alone.

'_Damn it. Well at least I brought it up.' _I finish drying my hair and leave the showers, heading back down to Riddick. _'I wonder what he's been doing.' _Before I enter the cell, I inhale and smell smoke. "What the fuck?" I whisper, walking into the cell. The red-orange glow of a cigarette lights up the a little area around its user. I put my hands on my hips. "So what? You smoke now?"

He puffs smoke into my face. "Menthol Cools. Don't get em' very often. Some guy got ghosted and was carrying one."

"Lucky you." I roll my eyes.

"Got somethin' for you too."

"Really. Oh gee. What could you possibly have looted from a corpse that I would want?" To my surprise he holds out a pack of playing cards. "Oh, wow." I whisper and reach out to them, checking to make sure they are really there or if I'm just going nuts. Just as my fingers touch the box, he pulls it away.

"Well I guess I could just trade the cards for some shit I might want." He holds the cards casually in his right hand.

"Don't you dare." I reach for them but he pulls it away from me again.

"I thought you didn't want them."

"I didn't say that! I want them!" I lunge for the deck of cards but he pulls away. _'This is getting embarrassing.' _

"That sounded like sarcasm to me."

"It wasn't, now just give me the damn cards!" I act like I'm going for the cards again but move and tackle him, I reach for the cards in his hand but he doesn't even loosen his grip. I get back up, defeated for now and sigh. "Can I PLEASE have the cards Riddick?"

He hands them over, "See, that wasn't so hard." I sit on the stone floor and take out the cards feeling over them with my fingertips. "So what did your pet guard say about your future escape attempt?"

I look up at him, the glow from the cigarette and smoke making him look freakier. "Is one of your crimes stalking?" I wait for an answer even though I know I wont get one. "I did ask him to help me got out of here. I didn't tell him anything. Just mentioned it."

"That kid could be useful."

"You think?" I lay out the cards on the floor where I can see them and start the first of many games of solitaire. Riddick takes a long draw off his death stick and puts it out on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took a while to post and that its so short. Good news is that my Van Helsing story will be done within a week, i bought the movie and now i know what to do. i've also been caught by the Anna Rice books so that is slowing me down. Not to mention that the firday before halloween, i'll be moving to somewhere in Florida.

Here's a moment of silence for my poor dead firend. who wouldnt be dead right now if she had just opened her pretty eyes and looked at her so called boy and some chick he is always with(who is named after a flower with thorns). But oh well.

Sorry for putting my problems on you my loyal reviewers. now on with the story. :-)

* * *

I shuffle the cards up, sitting in my little corner of the cell next to the bars where there is just enough light to read the suits and numbers. I glance at Riddick who is laying on his back. _'He's been that way for a long time.' _I lean against the wall and call out to him, "Want to play?"

Silence.

"Come on, I cant play solitaire forever." I wait for a reply but it doesn't come. "Riddick I know you're not sleeping."

He makes an annoyed grunting noise.

"Oh, come on. Its just poker."

"Don't have anything to bet." He says.

"Strip poker?" I joke.

"You're a little too young for that game, Kid."

"Why do you call me kid? I'm not a kid. I'll be eighteen in a few days. Get your ass over here and play."

He walks over to me and takes a seat. "Strip?"

I shuffle the cards again, "You wish.'

He takes off his goggles and stares at me, emotionless. "Deal em' out."

After deciding what kind of poker to play, I toss him two cards and take two for myself. We each check our cards, _'Jack of diamonds and ace of spades.'_ I look at him keeping my face straight.

Riddick's two cards are face down on the floor. "Well?" he asks expectantly.

I set three cards face up in between us. _'Ace of clubs, ten of hearts, and jack of spades. Ha! Two pair!' _Riddick takes the half-used cigarette out of his pocket and puts it down as a wager. I look at him, "I don't have anything to bet."

"Yeah you do."

"Really? What do I have?"

"Well," He puts his hands behind his head, "you have your cards, your little friend the guard, then there is," he puts his hands down and shrugs, "you."

"Ok there is nothing I want to bet. You gave me these cards, no way am I going to let you touch me, and I cant bet something that I don't own. Josh is my friend, not my property."

"You have to bet something."

I turn over the fourth card, _'Ace of hearts.' _"Why would you want Joshy Poo anyways?"

"I have my reasons."

"If I bet him, its not permanent. I want him back just like he is now, deal?"

"Deal." He flips over the last card to show a king of hearts.

I smile triumphantly. "Guess I get to keep your death stick." I flip over my cards. "Three aces and two jacks." I reach for the cigarette but he grabs my wrist. He flips over his two cards and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. _'Jack, queen of hearts.'_ "A royal flush? No way, you cheated!"

"Sorry kid." He picks up the cigarette and lights it. "You stay in this cell for a few days until I say you can go."

"What?! I need to eat sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you just play solitaire." He stands up and goes back over to the cot.

"You going back to sleep?"

"Just because I lay down doesn't mean I have to sleep."

I stand up and walk over to the cot. "Move over."

He scoots over so his back is to the wall and I lay down next to him. It's barely ten seconds before he puts his arm over my waist and pulls me against him. I look over seductively. He leans down and just as I feel the brush of his lips on mine I pull one of his shivs from under the cot and push it threateningly against is gut. He gives me a warning look making me smile cutely. "What? You didn't think you could do something like that and just get away with it."

He moves his arm off me and I replace the shiv under the cot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took a while to post new stuff. If you want it to go faster then review. I need reviews badly right now, the publishing company declined a story I sent them. They were rude about it too.**

Staying in Riddick's dark cell like a captive bat was torcher. It had been three days since the card game and Riddick was out all day, always bringing me back food. At the end of the day, Riddick would get the side of the cot next to the wall and I would take the other side. He was almost never there when I woke and the times he was, was during my twitches. They came less frequently now, only when I sleep. I would wake up during them and Riddick would feel the tremors and keep close to me until they pass, never saying a word or showing if he knew I was awake or not. I knew he had been messing with Josh and I was feeling guilty. I stand up off the cot and wander over to the bars, slipping my arms between the metal poles and waiting. "You're back early." Riddick walks past me and into the cell, sitting on the cot and setting down a bowl of noodles. I sit down and start to eat. "I'm not staying in this cell anymore."

"Fine."

I stop eating and look at him, "What do you mean 'fine'?"

"Fine. Good for you." He takes out his shiv and wipes blood off the blade. He holds the weapon steady. "Come here."

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, wondering who had donated the blood to Riddick's knife. He moves over to me and wraps an arm around my waist. He smells like fresh sex and it makes me sick. His lips brush the nape of my neck gently, making me shiver. The hand holding the shiv snakes around my other side, pulling me to face him. He takes his free hand and pulls off his goggles setting them on the floor somewhere, his sexy eyes near leaving mine. _'Sexy? Easy girl.'_ "Riddick?" His lips press against mine and he forces his tongue into my mouth, kissing brusingly hard. _'Arc, don't do this. He's already fucked and killed someone, maybe not even in that order.'_ His fingers run up and down my spine making me shiver and pull away.

"He licks his lips and I get lost in the mercury pools of his eyes. "That was almost too good to stop." His hands move up my back, "Brace yourself."

I only have enough time to give a confused look before lightening attacks the back of my neck, coursing through my veins like water through a pipe. The chain around my neck feels as hot as an iron and if I could see the tag it would have been red hot. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, there was a click over the buzzing and a weight fell from around my neck, taking the heat with it. I fell onto something hard and my muscles were still spasming. My heart didn't slow down like it normally does and I couldn't breath. Suddenly I could hear my heart in my ears then felt air being forced into my lungs. My legs were still twitching but they were being held down. Another breath flew into my lungs and I cough, the shaking subsiding. I could hear again despite the killer headache and I was warming up slowly. I realized my eyes were closed and that cool tears were dripping down my cheeks. Thick arms move me and I whimper at the strong but gentle movement against my still sensitive skin as I'm lifted for a moment before being set down on something soft. I open my eyes, glad that its too dark to see with my unadjusted eyes, and look helplessly around the darkness. "Rid-Riddick?" I whisper weakly. There is a jingling sound somewhere in the room and it comes closer until its right in front of me and stops. A hand takes my wrist and pulls it away from me, something heavy dropping into my open hand. I pull away, feeling what lay innocently in my fist. The chain had finally released its grip from around my neck at nearly the cost of my life.

"Want me to get rid of it?" he asks, kneeling down to be level with me.

Most of my mind was on the chain and tag, still warm from the electricity. It had caused so much trouble in my life but now it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and it was that that made me shake my head no. I run my fingers up and down the chain, something was missing. "Where's the lock?"

"Don't worry about it."

I hear his footsteps start to walk away and I try to stand up to go and stop him, discovering that I can't once I fall over. I whimper uncontrollably and try to move my limp legs. I look up at the unmoving shadow in the cell doorway, its back to me. I make another futile attempt to stand. "Riddick..." I fallback to my knees and put my hands out, catching myself as I fall onto the stone floor. My neck and muscles ached with every move so I just lay there, a river flowing from my eyes. My eyes close in an attempt to stop the tears and my head hangs towards the ground. "Don't leave me." I don't know why I want him around me after that but he is better then some other guy who would come in here if Riddick leaves me like this. I can't hold back the tears and I decide that cry from pain is better then crying from sorrow.

I don't hear anything but my own sobbing until a voice speaks, "Get back to the cot kid, don't know why you moved in the first place."

I don't look up, "I can't." but not hearing anything else I gather myself up and stand painfully taking a step before almost falling if it wasn't for the hands holding me up.

"Come on." He pulls me forward into the hall and past the other cells. After a while he stops and lets me sit on the floor. My vision is very blurry but I can make out two forms.

"What did you do to her?"

"Take her with you."

"Where's the lock to her chain?"

"Don't ask so many questions. I need to barrow it." I hear heavy steps fade away.

"Riddick?" I whisper but someone takes my hand and helps me up.

"Its alright. I'm gonna get you some help."

I manage a smile. "Hey Josh. How's it going?"

We start moving. "Not very good by the looks of it."

"Just a flesh wound."

"A flesh wound? You can't even walk."

"Yes I can. I am right now, aren't I?"

"No, I'm carrying you."

I realize that my legs aren't moving, "Oh." My eyes get heavy and in the background I hear a voice telling me to stay awake but it inevitable now and I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

In honor of the release of The Chronicles of Riddick i give you the longest chapter so far.

Bright lights beat down on my face and I squint, "Turn down the lights."

"Do you have a shine job?" a voice asks.

"No."

"Then they stay on."

I raise my hand to my head. "It feels like my skull is splitting."

"Yeah, it'll feel that way for a while until the medicine wears off, then it will just be a dull headache."

I open my eyes slowly and look around the clean room. I turn to the old man in the white jacket, "How did I get here?"

The guy sits in a chair next to me. "Funny thing really, some guard brought you in. struck me as odd, a guard taking an inmate to the staff med."

"You fixed me up?"

"Yep. You aren't gonna kill me are ya?"

"Why would I kill you?" He shrugs and I smile, swinging my legs over and onto the floor. "How long have I been out?"

"A good two days."

I stand up slowly and find my balance. "Now that that's been covered, can I leave?"

"Sure, but be careful. You came in here looking like shit. Now you only look like crap. Better but still not good."

"Thanks for the concern." I say sarcasticly and leave. I walk up and down the halls looking for something familiar.

"Arc!"

I turn fast," Aaron, you loser. Whats going on?"

He grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the hall, almost running. "Come on, we need to go."

"Go where?"

"Just hurry up!"

I don't question him this time and run down several halls keeping right beside him. We eventually slow down and I smell something sickening. It gets stronger as we move forward and a crowd of people has gathered around out side of a cell. I hurry toward the group and break through the line of people. My mind doesn't recognize the thin on the floor so I'm left staring at it, a stupid look on my face. The people behind me are talking so I turn my attention to them.

"Poor guy."

"Yeah, but he knew he was dead. Just didn't know it would be like this."

"Heard his whore tried to fight him off."

"Bitch was crazy."

"Billy Bad Ass drug her to the pit and slit her throat."

Thoughts fly through my head. _'They cant be talking about Riddick. He wouldn't kill a woman.'_

"Girl had it coming too. He probably had to hold her down to fuck her."

"HE'S NOT A RAPEST!" I burst out suddenly, causing them to look at me.

The biggest of them speaks so seriously to me, its scary. "Get your thoughts straight girl. That bastard son of a slut would hold you down, fuck your brains out, then kill you just so you couldn't run off to a cop."

Another guy steps in, "Can't ya see what he went and did ta that guy? Chained em ta the bars and used a lil lock that burnt em ta a crisp."

'_That was my lock.'_ I stand and start running. _'Where did that guy say? The pit?'_

I hear the big guy call after me, "Take the fifth right, second left. Keep going!"

The room had to have been as big as the mess hall except not cluttered with tables, but with people. In the middle of the room, people had come together with their weapons and were killing each other_. 'My kind of game.' _I search the out skirts of the mob and there, just as I had heard was the body of a woman, about a year older than me, sprawled out on the ground with a deep gash in her neck. The bleeding had stopped so I guessed that she had been there for a few hours. The ones who weren't in the fights were along the walls, watching and making bets. At the wall across from me, I look directly into the black goggles that were on me. I walk over and stand in front of him. "Did you kill that chick?'

He stretches is legs out, "Why do you want to know?"

"Answer me! Do you kill women?"

"I do what I need to."

Shock and anger fills me and I glare at him, speaking as clod as I can, "Do you rape women?"

He lifts his goggles not very bothered by the dim light. He gives me a look that tells me all I need to know.

"Why?" I ask calmer.

He raises an eyebrow, annoying the hell out of me. "You know what I mean. Why did you rape her?"

"I had an itch that needed to be scratched and when she started to strut her stuff around me I took the chance."

"So once you were done you just killed her."

"I'm not that fucked up Arc. She pulled a knife on me so I killed her."

"Where's the knife?" I ask, not really caring but still curious.

"In her back." Something told me he wasn't lying, and that just ticked me off more.

"Stand up." I order him, but still talking in a normal tone.

He doesn't move except to pull his goggles back down.

"I said get up!" I kick his leg and he is suddenly on his feet and I only have a second to move to avoid a fist.

Standing calmly he finally speaks, "Remember when you asked if when I said that everyone would want a piece of you, you asked if that included me."

"Perfectly." I snicker.

"Show me what you've got, kid" He holds his arms out at his sides, palms empty and facing me.

I move carefully, circling him, watching him turn with me. _'This isn't fair, he has weapons what do I have?_' It pops into my mind but I don't let it show on my face. I rush him and he waits until the last second to move and grab the back of my shirt, shoving me hard. I fall onto my knees and jump back as the handle of he shiv hits the floor so hard there are sparks. I smash my shoulder into his side, just under his arm, making him lose balance and fall onto the ground. I don't move back fast enough and he gets his arm wrapped tightly around my neck, the blade of the knife against my ear. I grip wildly at his arm but he doesn't let up, just tightens. He bends down to my other ear, "You got way too close to me for too long. You need to move faster than that." He lets me go and with out even breathing I turn on him. I get behind him, and slip my chain out of my pocket, throwing it around his neck and tightening, just like he did to me with his arm.

I tighten it and whisper into his ear, "You shouldn't have let me go and dropped your guard."

He reaches back and grabs my arms, flipping me over and onto the ground. He turns me around and pulls me under him, holding me with his legs on either side of me, and his arm over my neck, shiv pointed under my jaw. "Next time I won't let you go" He licks his lips, "but you're not ready for that Kid." He lets me go and backs away.

I stand up and, not wanting to look at him, watch the mob. The fight was getting pretty big now. Blood forms pools on the stone floor as body after body falls, broken. I look behind me, instantly confused at the fact that Riddick had snuck away so easily. I scan the crowd and spot him on the other side of the room. He catches me looking at him and I cross my arms, turning back to the fight.

"Ok guys, that's enough. Break it up." My heart almost stops as I hear that voice shouting over the screams. Josh shoves his way through the crowd alone.

'Oh please no Josh. Just turn around and leave.'

"Hey! Did you hear me? I said cut it out!" He pushes one guy backward, knocking him and another fighter over. I run so fast through the crowd that I cant even feel my legs move. I come up behind Riddick, grab one of his shivs, and rush into the fight before he can turn around. I hear a scream to my left and break through the people to see my friend's hurt form fall. I stand in the riot looking down at him, letting my brain work to figure out what it was my eyes were seeing. A boot comes down onto his neck and I just watch, refusing to look at the faggot hurting Josh.

"Stupid cop." The guy says.

Josh gasps and lets out a cry, snapping the last bit of sanity I had. _'No one screws with Ache De Katze's bud.'_ I jump the guy and bury the shiv in his chest. _'Show these posers what a real killer is like,_' I run behind a few unsuspecting people, pegging them in the sweet spot until people start coming after me. Moving quickly between them, I slit a few throats, stab backs, and gut people until people back up. Glaring at the bodies, I turn back to Josh and lift is limp body up.

"Wake up." I shake him until his eyes open some. "Come on. Help me out here." With one of his arms around my shoulders, I get him to his feet and walk him into the hall, not even Glancing at Riddick. "Where should I take you Josh?"

"Take a left up here."

I turn and keep my pace. After taking another left, Josh stops and pulls himself away from me. I look him over as he leans against a wall. "What the hell were you trying to do back there?"

"This is a place to put murderers to stop them, not to let them tune up their skills."

"You tried to break up a riot. Alone! I thought you were smarter than that."

"I'm sorry. I had a few drinks and..."

"YOU WERE DRINKING? ON DUTY? DURING A RIOT?" I grab his shoulders and hold him against the wall. "What the fuck were you thinking? I just slaughtered a room full of people to save your sorry ass and you aren't even sober!"

"Arc, I'm sorry, alright?"

"Shut up and listen. I saved your miserable life and endangered mine! I should have just left you lying on the floor."

"Arc, please."

"I said shut up!" A thick arm wraps around my neck and pulls me away from Josh, who falls to the floor coughing and rubbing his neck. The arm lets me go and pushes me to the ground. My palms are sweaty and I guess that I was choking Josh, the one person I was trying to save in this hellhole other than myself.

"You're one lucky cop." This was Riddick's voice but I just stare at the ground. "Get out of here."

"Arc?" There is worry in Josh's voice.

'He's concerned. Just go Josh, I cant save you from him.'

"I owe you Arc." He turns and I hear his steps fade into nothing. I still feel the handle of the large shiv in my right hand. I look at it seeing the once shined silver blade now completely red, with blood dripping the tip. My knuckles are white from gripping the handle so hard. I look up at a stern Riddick standing above me.

"You heard why he was acting stupid, now why were you?"

"He's a friend. I can't let him get killed when I can stop it."

"Damn it kid! He's the cops, you're the convict. Put them together and one's gonna ghost the other. Survival of the fittest."

I look back down at the floor, my eyes burning with tears I refuse to show. 'First rule, no crying. It's a show of weakness.'

"You can keep it." He says, his voice softer now.

"What?"

"That shiv. You're holding it like your life depends on it, so its yours." He helps me up off the floor. "Happy Birthday."

We get back to is cell and I settle onto the cot, my back pressed against the wall, and Riddick lays on his back next to me. A smile appears on my face and I laugh quietly. I hear Riddick shift to face me. "What?"

"Just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Where did Josh get enough alcohol to make him do something that dumb? I've gotten drunk hundreds of times and the stupidest thing I've ever done is steal a car, and even then I have a designated driver." All Riddick does is shake his head and roll back over.


	11. Chapter 11: Listen up people

Listen up people, I've finished this story. All except the typing and posting. Now here's your part. I will not post the last chapters if I do not get reviews. I need at least 5 if I am to continue. If you don't have an account then just e-mail me the reviews or IM me and say something like, "Oh my god, your story is like so god damn awesome." I don't know, some chick came up to me in school and said that and I didn't even know who she was. Also when you review, tell me if you would like a sequel to this. I just watched Chronicles for the 4th time so the sequel would kick some serious ass. Well, just wanted to give you a heads up and lay down my expectations. Make me proud awesome readers. Well, I need to go walk on the beach now. I'll be waiting. ;-)

Thank you Zack, Dash, blondevor, Psychofreak, Philosopher Fictionist, Cassiopeia, and everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

You should all thank that Beth Riddle reviewer. She was the fifth reviewer!!! YAY! Also, dispite the fact known to everyone but me apparently, i'm going to write a sequel thingy.

Since the fight, I haven't spoken a word to anyone; I don't think I could with out someone mentioning what I did. Walking to the mess hall, I hear people whisper around me, wanting to kill me for being a traitor but afraid to because of Riddick. I always time my trips for food now so Josh and me don't have to meet. Guards hate me, inmates hate me, and everyone wants me dead except Josh and Riddick and I cant even look at them in the eyes. I moved back to my first cell, the one next to his, when he was out doing god knows what. The shiv he gave me never leaves my side, like if it hits the ground my life goes with it. Riddick never came to look for me when I left and took the deck of cards. Maybe he knows that I'm here. Maybe he doesn't care. I lay in bed waiting for Riddick to leave his cell like he does everyday. He leaves and, once I cant hear him, I count ten seconds before going to get food. Finally, I hear the familiar thud of his boots fade away and I stand, count to ten, and walk down the hall. Turning the first corner, I see him waiting for me. I steal a glance but don't slow down when I come to him.

He falls into sep beside me. "If you don't start talkin' I'm gonna leave you here."

Curiosity tugs and I break my vow of silence. "What do you mean leave me here?"

"This isn't my kind of place. Do you want to stay here or do you want to leave?"

I decide to humor him, "What did you have in mind?" We turn down a hall, one I've never been down before.

"You have to do everything I say, no questions. If you cant keep up I'll leave you. Are we clear?"

I roll my eyes, "Just don't slow me down. What's the big plan?"

He motions ahead of us and I see my little Mexican friend waiting and holding two guns. "He volunteered."

'_Like Josh would do this of his own free will.'_ "Sure he did."

"He knows a way out."

Josh hands out a gun for me. "I can get us out with out them ever knowing what was happening."

I take the gun and hold it down by my side, "Josh... I'm..."

"Don't worry about it."

Riddick stands ahead of us, "Come on cop. Lead the way."

"Damn it Josh! I thought you said they wouldn't catch up to us this quick!" I shout. Riddick draws his shiv behind Josh but I shoot him a warning glare.

Josh sees me looking behind him and turns fast backing up to me for protection. "Arc, keep an eye on your boy. With out me you two are going to get caught."

Riddick shoves past us as we hear the approaching guards and dogs. "If you don't do some quick thinking, then we'll be caught and you'll be dead." He holds his shiv up threateningly."

Josh looks at me but I just shrug, "I'm not going back down there."

He looks back down the halls, "Ok, Ok. Um... The back way! Come on." He bolts down the hall followed by Riddick and me.

Rounding the first corner, a group of guards spot us, "You!" Josh stops and moves out of sight of the three guys. One guy comes at me but I dodge him and kick the lower part of his back. He stumbles and I draw the gun from the back of my jeans, shooting him twice in the back.

I lower the gun and turn around to see a pistol pointed between my eyes. "Oh shit." The warm spray of blood lightly coats the right side of my face. I wipe it away with the back of my hand and look up at Riddick who is pulling his shiv out of the guy's neck.

He grabs my arm and looks at Josh, "Which way!?"

Josh looks around and hurries down the hall. Riddick almost rips my arm from its socket, keeping up with Josh. He stops at a door and punches in a few numbers on the keypad. "This is it. Take the first you see." The door slides open to the hanger and Riddick lets go of me and walks in, scanning the area, probably for guards. "There aren't any guards on this side. The master code is 11329."

Riddick looks back at me, "Come on."

I start for the door.

"Not you."

I stop in mid-step and look behind me at Josh who was starting for the doorway too. "But I thought..."

"Josh" I cut him off, "you're not coming with us. Even if I said you could he wouldn't let you. He'd probably toss you out the air lock." I give a weak smile but stop when I see the look on his face.

"I showed you the way around guards, gave you the codes. If they get to me, I'll go from guard to prisoner." As he finishes the sentence, the handle of a gun comes down on his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on." Riddick grabs my arm and drags me into the hanger, shutting and locking the door behind us. He punches in the code and pulls me into the ship. Once the ramp closes, he releases my arm and takes the pilot seat. I claim the copilot's seat for my own and buckle everything up, letting Riddick have full reign over the controls.

'I'll yell later. Want him to be forced to listen to me.'

"Can you fly?" He asks, turning on the controls.

'_Question is can you and do I want to.'_ I shake my head no and I see a look show through his mask for a second before he hides it. _'Glad? Was he happy I said I couldn't fly? Wouldn't it be better if there were two pilots?_' Gunshots start as the hanger door opens. Riddick fires up the engines and the ship lunges forward, leaving the ground and atmosphere. He glances at the screen, keeping the ship at its highest speed longer than what could be called safe.

"Riddick?"

He ignores me.

"Riddick, even I know this cant bee good for the ship. Slow down."

"Need to be sure they can't get us." He keeps looking back at the screen.

"Fine," I pout, anger growing in my voice "then would you mind telling me why the hell you beat my friend over the head?"

It takes a while but eventually he slows the ship, "I didn't kill him, didn't try to."

"Then what were you trying to accomplish with that little stunt you pulled?"

"He said that if the guards found out he was helping us then he would take our place in the cell. None of the living guards saw him and when they see him unconscious on the floor, they'll assume that he tried to stop us and I knocked him out." He stands and walks to the door leading to the rest of the ship. "Problem solved." The door slides closed behind him, leaving me alone.

I take a few moments to think of everything that has happened. Sent to a slam, made a name for myself ,was almost raped, found a bigger asshole than me, belonged to someone, almost died, saved a cop, and escaped from a slam on a ship with the most dangerous guy in the universe_.' Sucks to be me.' _I look around at the controls, taking them in and checking the scanner. Riddick is in the main room right outside the door. Standing up I walk out the door and see him stretched out on an old couch, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling through black goggles. "I'm going to take a shower."

He makes a grunt noise, which I take as an OK. I find the bathroom and lock the door before turning on the hot water of one of the stalls. I undress and let my clothes sit on a pile on the floor. Stepping into the shower the heat surprises me and I turn the handle for cold just enough to make the water lukewarm. I scrub hard at my skin until I cant smell the planet on me anymore and my skin is raw. An hour later, I'm shampooing my hair when I hear the door knob turn and try to open.

"I'm still in here asshole!" I call out to him.

"This is the only bathroom!" he yells back at me, trying the door again.

"Get over it! I'm washing my hair!"

"This is a big merc ship, there are more showers in there than just that one!"

"I don't give a shit! I'm in here and I'll be done in a little bit." There is no reply so I go back to rinsing my hair. A bang forces me out of the spray of the water and open my eyes, "What the hell?!"

"Just stay in there kid and you wont see anything you don't want to." I hear his deep laugh and the water in the next stall over start. I put conditioner in my hair and grab a white towel that is hanging over the side of the stall. Putting my head under the water one last time, I turn off the water and wrap the fluffy towel around my middle. I leave my clothes on the floor and run out of the bathroom, entering the first bedroom I come to.

Literally tearing through the drawers, I find some sweatpants, a shirt, and a new pack of black and red silk boxers.

'_No way I'm wearing some merc's used underwear.' _Snatching a goose down pillow off the bed, I stand in the doorway and look at the destroyed room. The closet was open and a wave of clothing was erupting from the entrance. All the drawers had been dumped on the floor creating a kind of carpeting for the whole room. Squeezing the pillow to test the softness, I close the door and walk back to the front of the ship. A quick look at the screen tells me Riddick has done something. I bring up the course settings and find us on route to a planet I've never heard of before.

'_Merc ship, merc ship... What does a merc ship have of interest?'_ Dollar signs flash in my head and my fingers dance over the keys. Numbers appear on the screen as the stored credits. "Bingo." I wait for a moment reading the same thing over and over again. "That's a lot of zeros. Who the hell did these guys bring in?"

"Me."

I never heard anyone behind me, and the sudden voice probably caused me to jump two feet in the air. I regain my composure and turn to see a clean Riddick. "What do you mean you? Why wouldn't they leave after getting the money?"

"Cause these guys weren't mercs, just guards out on a smash and grab who got lucky." He takes a seat beside me. "Thought you said you couldn't pilot."

"Flying and finding stored credits are two different things. I only press the little buttons that I'm familiar with. Anything else and I'll probably blow us up."

"Years of ship jumping and you never learned anything?"

"I was busy. You know, not getting caught and trying to get food and a safe place to sleep." _'Here's to hoping he bought that.'_ It didn't even sound believable to me but he seemed to let it go. I stood up clutching the pillow and snuggling into it before patting Riddick on the shoulder and walking out to explore the rest of the ship.

ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Returning to the pilot's chair a day after the escape, for once Riddick wasn't around the controls. In fact he wasn't even around, he had finally fallen asleep for the first time, so I decided to check out some things. The credits weren't in the old account anymore but I could easily find them. The courses had been changed since I had first checked them. We were heading to some planet called Lupis 5but now we're heading some dark, rainy planet with a thick atmosphere near M57.

'But he has it as a fuel and run stop.'

From there, the course heads back to Lupis. I check the sensor making sure Riddick is still in his room. I work faster then I ever have before. I create a new account under a name and move every last credit Riddick tried to hide from me into the account. I take the chain with the gold tag out of my pocket and look at it thoughtfully.

'M57. He was going to dump me off somewhere to fend for myself and he was going to keep all the money for himself. Selfish.'

I stand up and head for my room, grabbing a duffle bag out of the storage compartment on the way. The med-lock sign grabs my attention and I search around, reading every container until I find some fast acting sleeping pills.

'_One for children, two for adults. Do not operate machinery or drink alcoholic beverages.'_ I dump four into my hand. _'If I could just slip him a few of these…'_

I open the door to my destroyed room and unzip the duffle. I toss in merc clothing, a badge, and a few black shirts and jeans. Digging in the pile of clothes, I find a gun, loaded with the safety on. I tuck it into my pants and cover it with my shirt. I open the door leaving the bag in the room and putting the pills into my pocket. I back out of the room, closing the door as I go, but my back hits something hard… someone warm. I hold my breath as his arms wrap around my waist.

'He missed the gun. Its ok, he missed the gun. Breath, breath.'

His warm chest presses against my back as I feel the heat of his breath on the scars around my neck. Suddenly, is mouth closes over the soft spot under my right ear and I gasp, and pull away. He pins me to the wall facing him and goes back to suckleing my neck.

'Don't let him do this! He is just going to dump you off.'

I wrap my arms around his neck and he takes the chance to make sure I wont run off and picks me up, carrying me to his room. His room is the same as mine except dimmer and not torn apart. He lays me down on the bed and removes his goggles, staring down at me with those silver eyes. His hands travel under my shirt and up to my ribs.

'He's seen the gun. He knows its there.'

"Get off me Riddick."

His hands grip me painfully below my breast. "Relax." He whispers into my ear.

'_What the hell makes him think I can trust him enough to relax in this position?' _

His lips catch mine and his tongue explores my mouth. My senses dim as I meet his tongue with mine.

'Arc! Stop! Remember, he is going to leave you alone on a planet with no food or money.'

Something heavy and metal drops to the ground and makes me wonder if it was my gun or his shiv.

'Remember last time he kissed you like this? You almost died.' That gets my brain working, "Riddick." He keeps kissing but I pull away. "Stop it." He growls and pushes me back down as if he didn't even hear me. "I said stop!" I kick him hard in the gut with both feet causing him to let up just enough to let me roll off the bed and grab the gun. I turn around and point it straight ahead as every light in the ship goes out.

I sit in the dark, paralyzed with fear and clutching the gun tightly. _'Get to your room. Get to your room where it's safe. Leave Riddick's room and turn right. First door on your right.' _I hear footsteps come at me and I stand up. I back away from the sound until I reach a corner of the room. _'Corner! The door was in the corner.'_

I fumble with the doorknob and feel something slam into the door where my head was a second ago. I hear scrapping as it rips itself free from the door and I yank the doorknob, opening the door. I almost hit the wall but stop myself with an outstretched hand. I grab the doorknob to my room but I'm picked up and thrown, my back hitting the wall before I crumple to the ground. I feel the gun beside me and reach for it only to hear it kicked away. The same boot that moved the gun connects with my side and I scream. I use every bit of energy to lash out at him and my fist makes hard contact with what feels like his gut. I smile triumphantly but it is cut short as he shoves me backwards and I trip over something _'The gun.'_ I reach for it and hear his footsteps coming at me. I grip the handle, turn, and fire three shots.

Pulling the darts out of his chest and legs was tough on my nerves but there were enough tranques in those three little darts to knock out a full-grown elephant for a few hours, so he would be gone for a couple days. Plenty of time for me to finish up my work.

I triple check everything before making contact with the docking station. If any part of this plan backfired, then I would be royally screwed.

A voice comes over the speaker, "Unknown vessel, you are approaching Pluere Planeta. Identify yourself."

"This is Calic Mornfeild of the Hera Nessanta requesting permission to dock. I'm on route to the Cat's Eye nebula and need to refuel." I cross my fingers. 'They better have bought that.'

"Captain Mornfeild, permission granted and we are pulling you in. Welcome to Sector 12."

I press the little button on the speaker and stand up, leaving the ship on auto-pilot. I grab my bag out of my room and head to the holding cell. I open the door to the dark room and instantly know he's awake. "Lights low dim." Riddick sits in his cell, watching me through black goggles. "Sorry."

"What the fuck are you doing Arc?" He growls.

"Its you or me Riddick, you should know that. I mean, it was your plan. The changed and plotted course, the hidden credits. You were going to leave me on some planet with no food or money. Of course, it would have been after you fucked me."

"Survival of the fittest kid."

"Don't give me that bullshit! The only reason we got out of there was because of me and my connections. If I didn't know Josh and you tried that on him, he would have ratted your ass out to the big guy." I calm myself down as best as I can. 'Deep breaths Arc.' "I decided to make it easier on you."

The ship gives a little jolt as it touches down but it barely fazes us. 'Thank god for these expensive piles of metal.' I reach into my pocket and pull out a key. I hold it up inspecting it and glancing at a calm looking Riddick. "You have three minuets. Just enough time to get out of there and leave this system before the dumb asses here figured out my little white lie. You've got enough power to take you far away from me. If you come back, you'll lose your ship and your safety when someone spots you."

His scowl becomes terrifying and I resist the urge to step back, "I'll come back for you."

'I'm about to win, don't fuck this up.' "You wont find me." 'Finally listening to your senses.' I shift the bag to my other shoulder. "Three minuets Riddick." I repeat, tossing the key into the cell landing right in front of him.

He looks at the key but doesn't move. His had moves up and I don't need to see his eyes to know that he is staring at me. "Next time I see you, I'm going to hang you with your chain." He moves fast and grabs the key off the floor as I make a dash out of the ship.

An hour later, I'm safely inside a hotel room, going through the contents of my bag. Some food, water, change of clothes, and my two favorites, Riddick's stored credits and he shiv. As I polish the large blade with a spare black wife beater (that smells faintly of Riddick) I let my mind wander. 'Bastard got what he deserves. Wanting to X me out was a big mistake, but he did say that he would come back. He's not that stupid, he knows people are looking for him.' I stare at the gleaming metal in my hand, a reminder of Riddick's power. I pack up my stuff quickly, locking the door, and laying down on the bed messing idly with my chain and tag.

'I'll leave tomorrow.'


End file.
